The present invention relates to an antenna connector for providing connection between an antenna in a wrist-band or the like and electronic means within a wrist-watch or the like.
Development work on personal information management systems is going on. Such a system can include a personal information manager--in the form of a wrist-watch--, a computer, and communication means therebetween. The details of the system are not relevant for the present invention, and no further description thereof is therefore given. It is sufficient to note that the personal information manager needs an antenna for its communication with the computer and that the antenna preferably is arranged in the wrist-band of the personal information manager/wrist-watch.
Several solutions to the problem of establishing appropriate connection between the antenna in the wrist-band and the electronic means in the wrist-watch are known. Relevant examples are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,754,285, 5,179,733, 5,235,560, 5,303,421, EP-A-0 126 629, and EP-A-0 631 341.
All these known solutions suffer from disadvantages, such that the antenna is directly connected to the electronic means in the wrist-watch and is susceptible to bending stresses at the use of the device and/or that the antenna can be exposed to tensile stresses at use, which in both cases ultimately can lead to rupture of the antenna. Also, it may be difficult or at least inconvenient to connect the antenna in the wrist-watch, which among other things means that an exchange of the wrist-band can be difficult to perform.